Is it overor not?
by Caskett Lover Always
Summary: My scenario how watershed could turn out. (Obviously would) My first fic ever. Kate leaves after castle broke up with her but what will she do when she figures out why?


Hi guys, so this is my first fic ever.

its my scenario what could happened (obviously wont) but still.

Oh and before I forget (haha) CastleFreak1 is coauthor. Thanks again to you.

* * *

"Kate it's over." Castle blurted out

Kate couldn't believe what Rick just said. Was he joking? In responds she would just smile as if Castle was joking.  
She left the living room in walk in the bedroom, changed in yoga pants and a buggy shirt and lied down on her side of the bed.  
Castle stood there and was so sure he said it right. He had to break up with her. D.C was a big chance for her but she refuse to go without him and since he was not a real cop he couldn't go and moving to D.C? He couldn't, they weren't allow to see each other. The one solution he had to finish this, them.  
Kate Beckett laughed and thought that what Rick said was a joke. His Kate no just Kate lies in his bed and waits for him. He stood of the couch and walked upstairs to go to one of the guest room.  
The next morning Kate woke up to a cold bed. Opening her eyes she saw that Rick's site was still untouched everything was the same way as when she got to bed.  
She went to his office to see if he was writing, he wasn't there. After that she went into the kitchen to see if he would be there, but no sing of Castle.  
"Good morning darling, you had a nice sleep?" Martha asked Kate as she went down the stairs into the kitchen.  
"Morning to you too. No actually not as good as usual. Have you seen Rick? He is not in his office and when I woke up he wasn't there."  
"No sorry darling. I'm sure he is just buying breakfast. I got to go have rehearsal in twenty. Bye."  
"Bye Martha." Kate said her goodbye to the older women.  
Strange she thought. All his shoes and jackets were here. Yesterday he said they were done and now he is gone? What the hell is going on?  
She went back to the bedroom to change in her working clothes and got upstairs to see if Rick was in one of the guest rooms. She found him in one of them fast asleep in the bed with a clearly worried face.  
She decided to wake him up with a good morning kiss on his lips. But as soon as Castle was awake and realized what was going on he pulled away and broke the kiss.  
"Kate what do you think you are doing? Didn't you hear what I said yesterday? We are over!" He almost yelled with anger covering his face.  
"Castle what are you talking about? What happened? Why are you braking up with me?" tears slowly streaming down her face. She had no idea why he was acting like that.  
"Listen, Kate. You are fun and not looking bad and everything, but whom are we kidding?. Let's just face it. This... our relationship is not going to last. You're a cop; you go out every day chasing bad guys. I'm this bestselling author, I sit around all day writing or doing crazy stuff for my research. You said it yourself, we don't make sense on paper, and we are not the right ones for each other. You deserve the right guy and I deserve the right women, to spend the rest of our lives with. And before we just waste more time, let's break this up. Goodbye Kate!"  
Castle got up from the bed and left the room to go into the bathroom. He didn't want her to think her doesn't love her anymore, because he does. She is the love of his life and he never wanted to let her go, but he has to. He has to let her go and does that job, it was a big chance for her. He would eventually get over her someday.  
This morning Kate took the job in D.C and 2 weeks later she started her first day.  
The job is great the people are nice but she is not happy. It's been 2 weeks since they broke up.  
She sits on the hotel bed and tries to call Lanie. Finally she gives up and goes to sleep.  
Two months in her new job and all she can think about is Castle. The job was exhausting and she forgot to eat and go out but she couldn't distract herself from thinking about Caste.  
He already finished his book and had no new girlfriend, at least so she heard from the boys. He was still in contact with them and so was she. She made no new friends yet, which she could talk to, but she doesn't even want someone else to talk too.  
She was still so confused why Castle broke up with her even though he told her that he loved her. It was that way, 'til she heard a conversation between her new boss and the Agent who offered her the job.  
"She is tiny, exhausted and sleeps rare, ok. She loves her job and sometime she forgets to eat. So what? We all do." The Agent said to her boss.  
"But not every day" The older man replied  
"Listen her boyfriend broke up with her so she can get the job. I'm not sure she doesn't even know that and break ups are always hard. Give her time she is still hurt, she will eventually become her old self again."  
"Why didn't her boyfriend come with her?" Her boss asked and raised his brow.  
"He is Richard Castle and unless you want him hanging around her all day its better he is not here. He said he loved her too much to let her not do this job that it was a great chance for her and he didn't want to be in her way. He also said that she would clearly do the same for him, if he would have such a chance offered." That was the last thing Kate heard before she ran into the break room.  
Did he really brake up with me for that job? No he didn't, he couldn't. He knew how much I love him. I told him. I showed him. I let him feel it every time I saw him. How could he even think he has the right to make that decision for me? It is not his decision to make. It's mine. So many thought streamed through her head. She had to get home, home to Castle and all her friends.  
She grabbed her things and left the building in a rush. Packing her belongings out of her hotel room and checking out, she was on her way home. She books the next flight she could get back to New York and flied home.  
She was angry with Castle, she really was but after all she was so much more in love with him. He gave up his love to make her happy, even though she wasn't happy without him there.  
Her dad picked her up from the airport and her to her old apartment, which she still had for... actually she didn't know what for. She took a quick shower and got dressed into new clothes. She was on her way to the loft when she realized that she probably would have done the same thing.  
She's nervous when she knocked on his front door. They hadn't seen or talked to each other since two and a half months. She didn't know if her still felt the same for her as when she left, or if his feelings changed since then.  
Her heart pumped so hard when the door opened. But after she looked up and saw who was standing in front of her she realized she didn't thought of what would be if Castle wasn't even home.  
"Alexis?" She blurted out surprised, she didn't expect her to be here. Martha yes, maybe evens a blond bimbo or anything but why would Alexis be here when she was supposed to be at school?  
"Oh. Hi, Kate. What are you doing here?" The redhead asked her just as surprised to see her as well.  
"Hitting your dad into his face." Kate announced.  
"What? Why?"  
"Trust me, he knows exactly why." Now Kate was really angry and felt sorry for the pour girl standing in front of her.  
"So... you fingered it out?" Alexis knew exactly what Kate was talking about.  
"Yes I did. Wait... you knew?" Kate was shocked, how could Alexis let this happen?  
"Yeah of course I knew, Lanie, Espo and Ryan even Jenny knew why he broke up."  
Ok. She was angry not only with Castle anymore, but with all of them. Do they even know what she went through? How could they do this? How could Lanie keep that from her?  
"Where is your father" Kate asked angrily.  
"I think he went to the park. He goes there since you left for D.C." Alexis answered quickly looking down at her feet.  
Without saying anything she turned around and left. Alexis might don't know why the park but she does. She knows exactly why he is going to the park.  
She was running and running 'til she saw him and stopped. He was sitting on the swing set; their swing set and looked like a kid. No one knew he finished the book before she left, not even his mother did. He tried to do it as fast as possible, because after she was gone, he wouldn't have a muse anymore, he wouldn't have any inspiration anymore, he wouldn't have her anymore.  
She walked over to him, sat on the other swing and looked up at him.  
He didn't notice her, 'til he felt someone slap his right cheek.  
"What the hell ..?" than he looked up and saw her sitting there looking at him. "What are you doing here?" he asked her, not really sure if she was really there.  
"You asshole. What the hell were you thinking breaking up with me because of that job? I thought you stopped with this." Kate yelled at him obviously angry  
"With what?" Rick had no clue what she was talking about.  
"With making decisions for me. There's a reason why I didn't wanted to go to D.C." oh wow she really was angry.  
"I... I." he stammered.  
"No. I promised not to run. I promised to stay and I wanted because I love you more than anything else in the world Castle. Without you I wouldn't stand her I would be dead! You saved my life numerous times. Not only by pushing me out of the way from a bullet, but of being there for me, loving me and caring for me." Now tears were growing into her eyes as she looked deep into his eyes.  
"I... Kate, listen. This is a big chance for you and ..." He didn't find the right words to explain himself.  
"Which is over anyway. I screwed it up. I didn't sleep enough, because I always thought about you. I didn't eat and didn't make a good job because I missed you so much. I couldn't stop thinking about you, because I love you. I love you so much Castle, I can't live without you.  
"Kate you have to go back." Rick said out of the blue.  
"Are you out of your mind? I am not going back there. I don't want to and I can't go back, they wouldn't take me anymore. I left without a word. I did a bad job and I can't go anywhere without you!" Kate replied still a bit angry but getting softer.  
"So you back now? You really are back?" He couldn't hide his relive anymore. He had his Kate back.  
He got his answer by a passionately and loving kiss on his lips. When they broke up the kiss, there was only one question left for both of them.  
"Since your things are already packed and you don't want to be alone anymore... how about you move in to the loft with me?" He asked her.  
After their shared kiss she sat on his lap and had her hands behind his neck. Was he really asking her to move in? Now? She started to laugh, obviously he didn't think it was funny, he stared at her.  
"You know, I wanted to ask you the same question. I really don't want to be alone anymore." He smiled up at her and gave her a quick peck on the lips.  
"So it's a yes Mrs. Castle?" he knew exactly what he said.  
"Yes and no. I am not Mrs. Castle yet. And before I will be Mrs. Castle, you Mr. Castle have to make an actual proposal, but not right now, it's still too soon."  
"Ok my beautiful to be Mrs. Castle. I will ask you to marry me soon though." He smiled up at her and kissed her again.  
They sat on the swing until the sun got down and then went back to the loft to make love all night long.

* * *

So watcha thinking. Don't forget R&R

See ya later.

and don't forget to call emergency before you watch watershed coz this is going to kill the fandom.


End file.
